The nature of material handling equipment is such that many different mechanical pivotal connections are required for effecting selective movement of the various articulable components of the equipment. Typically, such pivotal connections are provided between the hydraulic fluid actuators of a material handling device and associated components of the machine, such as a backhoe, a dozer blade, and the like. In view of the high forces which can be generated at such pivotal connections, and in view of the harsh operating conditions to which such equipment is typically subjected, it is very important that such pivotal connections be robust and readily maintained for reliable operation.
In order to assure the continued reliability of such pivotal connections on material handling equipment, in the past it has ordinarily been necessary to supply lubricant, typically via a grease fitting, to the connections on a highly regular or even daily basis. Although such regular maintenance promotes the desired reliable operation of such equipment, such maintenance can be time-consuming and undesirably detract from operating efficiency by adding to "downtime" of the equipment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an arrangement for pivotally connecting first and second associated members for relative pivotal movement which promotes reliable operation with minimal maintenance. Such an arrangement should preferably be relatively straightforward for economy of manufacture, and should promote assembly of the associated pivotal members. With these desired goals in mind, the present bushing assembly has been specifically configured for both reliability and very convenient assembly with associated components.